Injection molding machines are expensive to purchase, require expensive factory space and substantial quantities of electrical power.
The operation on an injection molding plant typically involves the use of an array of injection molding machines (often of varying capabilities) that are very expensive, precision equipment that typically require technicians and/or operators directly involved in their operation. Normally, operators will use hand trucks, forklifts and hoists to supply the machines with resin, to change mold sets and to remove molded product from the machines for further processing, testing, packaging and shipping.
Typical injection molding plant floor set-ups provide an array of machines that define required and relatively wide thoroughfares for persons and heavy lifting and transport machinery. Injection molding plants normally require a great detail of space to permit the storage, movement and injection of resin, as well as to permit the installation and replacement of mold sets, and the removal and packaging of the finished product for shipment. The continuous movement of persons, heavy machinery and mold sets, resin bins and product containers around expensive injection molding machines results in the constant risk to workers and the machines themselves.
In addition, injection molding plants typically also require active lighting to facilitate the movement of operators, equipment, resin and finished product.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an injection molding system and method of operation that is substantially more cost effective to manufacture and operate.
Additionally, it is desirable for such a system and method to be less dependent upon operator input and to be capable of being operated/carried out in the absence of active lighting and/or that can be remotely monitored based upon operational parameters.